


Chekhov's Gun

by birdprince



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdprince/pseuds/birdprince
Summary: I am so sorry.





	Chekhov's Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my good pal Weaver.
> 
> EDIT: Thanks for all the kudos, oh man ;;  
> My main regret in posting this was that I couldn't whittle it down by ten more words to make the word count 69, but I only recently caught a grievous error in forgetting the word 'door.' BUT I ALSO replaced two words with one, so I'll probably reassess the whole thing soon and make my own dreams come true.

"Heya, Frenchman!" Akarsha saluted as she entered her science project partner's home, swinging the front door wide open.

Noelle looked up from the nuclear reactor she had painstakingly assembled on her dining room table. She firmly pushed her safety glasses back onto her face. Today was not the day for tomfoolery. She would need to be very forward with her instructions for Akarsha, else they would both suffer from a failing grade and burnt eyebrows.

"Bongore. Shut the door."


End file.
